


Poem of the Sorting Hat

by nicolai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai





	Poem of the Sorting Hat

I’ve seen many things over the years, oh, many things indeed  
When their thoughts you can read, too many things you can see  
I’ve seen crushes, experiments, and pre-written suicide notes  
I’ve seen their worries, their fears, their dreams, and their hopes. 

The secrets I’ve kept and the details I’ve hid  
Well, I’ve known before more than one student was dead.   
But what can I do? I’m just a hat, you see  
Only one part of their future is left up to me. 

Sorting, oh sorting, it’s all that I know,  
I’m placed here only to tell where they go.  
Brave or ambitious, clever or fair  
A decision I make, by a touch of their hair.

Where you want to go is nearly most important of all  
Though natural inclinations do tell where you fall  
People aren’t static, an unchanging “me”  
So very important is who you try to be. 

So, take me up, put me on, and have faith  
The insight you glean will be hardly a waste  
Where, oh where does your heart truly lie?  
The only one who can tell you is I.


End file.
